


Public Affection

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chastising, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, initially unrequited affection, pre-game, young Clarus, young Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: At the annual holiday ball, a bored and intoxicated prince tries to make a pass at his shield.





	Public Affection

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Agi for a favor they did me. <3

The annual holiday ball bored the young Regis Lucis Caelum, as clearly evidenced by his fourth drink of the evening. He scanned the room, looking for someone in particular. Someone who had been dodging him.

He spotted his mark, and abandoned his drink to go to him. 

He bobbed and weaved through the crowd, trying to reach the head of dark hair visible above the rest. He creeped up behind him, and snuck a hand under the tail of his dress uniform coat. 

Clarus Amicitia flinched at the intrusion, reaching back to snatch the Prince's hand by his wrist.

He walked through the crowd, leading the prince to a secluded corner. 

"Regis-"

Clarus chastised under his breath as the intoxicated prince tried to press their lips together.

"Regis, stop it. Now is not the time, I'm on duty." 

"Clarus, it's the holidays. Give us a kiss."

The prince tried to stand on his tip toes to press his lips to his shield's, but was met with a scowl. 

"Regis." 

Clarus' voice was harsh. Harsh enough to surprise the young prince. He placed a hand on Regis' shoulder upon seeing his eyes go wide, and sighed. He lowered his voice, quietly chastising him.

"You need to behave. Why don't you go sober up a little, and come back?"

Clarus glanced away, and saw their friend and advisor, Weskham, walking by. 

"Weskham!"

He called to him, hoping he could assist. The man turned, and walked to them in a few long strides.

"Gentlemen." 

He greeted them with a tilt of his head, a glass of wine perched between long fingers. 

"Can you do me a favor and take Regis to his room? He's had a few, and needs to rest."

Regis shrugged Clarus' hand off of his shoulder. 

"That won't be necessary. I'm more than capable of removing myself."

The young prince scowled at his shield, and took his leave in a huff. 

Clarus sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Lover's quarrel?" Weskham inquired, moving to stand beside Clarus. He held the glass of wine out to him. Clarus shook his head in a silent decline of the offer. 

"Something like that, Wes. Thanks anyway."

He watched as Regis moved through the crowd, en route to exit the ballroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Prince's intoxicated behavior haunted his thoughts,and it took all of an hour for Clarus to abandon the party, and move to Regis' room.

Though it was not at all strange for him to be there, he still felt as if he was sneaking as he approached the door.

He rapped on it with a knuckle, before testing to see if it was open. 

He saw the head of dark hair, face buried in his pillow. The prince spoke quietly, his words muffled by the pillow. 

"I didn't say you could enter." 

"You never say I can't." 

Clarus closed the door behind him, and moved to the bed. He looked over Regis' body, black dress socks poking out from black trousers, with pale pinstripes. His small, shapely ass under the cut of his silk-backed vest. He sat on the side of the bed, and placed his hand on Regis' lower back. 

"Sit up for me?" 

Regis rolled over, and sat up, curling a leg beneath him. He looked up to Clarus with large puppy eyes. 

"Don't give me that face, Regis. You know why I said what I did." 

"It doesn't make me feel any better to be shunned in public." 

"That's precisely the reason, Regis." 

Clarus scooted closer, and ran a gloved hand over Regis' dark hair. 

"You're the crown prince. You need to behave in a manner befitting that, especially in front of the public. What would they say if they saw their prince kissing his Shield?" 

"That we make a very handsome couple." 

Clarus had to smirk at the quip. 

"True as that may be..." 

Regis pulled himself close to Clarus, and nosed him. 

"In private, then? Can we?" 

Clarus placed a fingertip under Regis' jaw, and reciprocated his nuzzling. 

"I'll not deny my prince." 

He pressed his lips to Regis', as he wanted to at the ball. As he wanted to in every council meeting, and dinner, in every space, and at every chance imaginable. 

The prince raised a hand to cup Clarus' face. He parted his lips, deepening the kiss, and taking Clarus' bottom lip between his. 

The Shield wrapped his arms around Regis' waist, and pulled him onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. Regis moved his hand to tangle it in Clarus' thick hair. 

The prince parted with a small gasp, and nuzzled his shield. 

"That's better...Even though I didn't get to dance with you." 

"We could dance in here, if you'd like?" 

Clarus fingered the belt on the back of Regis' vest. Regis moved his hand down Clarus' back, and smirked. 

"There are better things for us to do in here, Clarus." 

He tugged the Shield back down on top of himself, pressing their lips together in another heated kiss.


End file.
